Misfits Living in a World on Fire
by Akuma-Chibi
Summary: Kagome and Crona, it had always been Kagome and Crona. She had found him when he'd run away from Medusa, and years passing, she and Crona had stuck to each other like glue. When Kagome and Crona are sought after by the Witches Circle and the DWMA, how long can they stay on the run before someone catches up to the duo?
1. Chapter 1

**Misfits Living in a World on Fire**

 **Summary: Kagome and Crona, it had always been Kagome and Crona. She had found him when he'd run away from Medusa, and years passing, she and Crona had stuck to each other like glue. When Kagome and Crona are sought after by the Witches Circle and the DWMA, how long can they stay on the run before someone catches up to the duo?**

 **Anime/Manga: Soul Eater/InuYasha**

 **Pairing: Kagome/Death the Kid**

 **Genre: Romance/Drama/Adventure**

 **Rated: M for Mature Content**

 **-x-x-x-**

" _This way!" A little girl with black hair grazing her shoulders in bouncy waves, called out behind her as she ran around a corner. A hand taking hers and stopping her before she could get too much further._

" _No, we'll get caught. I can't handle being caught...lady Medusa will be so angry..." This voice came from a slightly smaller child, with blackened eyes and bright pink hair coming just above his chin._

 _Blue eyes stared carefully into black, "I can do magic too, Crona...I won't let her catch us! Her snakes have got nothing, on my dogs!"_

" _Kagome..." he stared at her, she was so certain, so sure of herself. How could she possibly be so confident, when they were only kids?! Up against Medusa, a full fledge witch, who was who-knew how many years old, and strong as Lord Death himself, and if not, she certainly seemed like it to him. "Where do we go?" He gave in, asking the girl he'd been following for the past six days or so._

" _We will go exploring! Sight-seeing!" She exclaimed excitedly, taking her knew friends hand and pulling him along the way. "We won't ever be separated, Crona. I promise you, I'll protect you, forever and ever!"_

 _ **Finding a child hidden away in the shadows of fear and despair, Kagome Higurashi, a renegade witch grand-daughter to the elder witch of the Higher Circle, chose to become fearless at six, taking on the world in a way that only the fearless could. ...how long could she remain fearless though...when the shadows clinging so tightly to her knew friend, continued to follow them everywhere.**_

 **-x-x-x-**

 **(Three Years Later)**

" _Wake up, Crona!" Kagome smiled, kissing the pink haired boy on the cheek as she woke him from his slumber. Compared to the frightened boy he was so long ago, he had gained a slight backbone..._ _ **slight**_ _...really, only a small one. Kagome laughed when he tried to bat her away. They had slept outside last night, and she had placed twelve of her Light Hounds around the perimeter where they slept. It was about an hour ago when one of them was attacked and killed by none other than a snake, and at nine years old, despite her more than prodigal magical powers, she was_ _ **still**_ _a kid, and Crona still wasn't ready to face the snake witch who he said was his mother. "We have to go, Crona...crazy snake-lady should be getting here in another thirty minutes or so...she killed one of my dogs, and Sesshou retaliated quite defensively. The snake is dead, but she'll no doubt figure out the last known location and track us down from there."_

" _What?! Then let's go, we need to-" a warm hand took his and a warm arm found his shoulder before pulling him in for a hug._

" _We are in this together, Crona, please trust me...no,_ _ **continue**_ _to trust me. For I will always protect you. No matter what, I won't let you be alone, and I'll never let her take you away from me. You are like a brother to me, and as such, I'll keep you, my only family, safe from harms way."_

" _What if she does somehow get me..."_

 _Kagome smiled, "then I won't rest until I have stolen you back from the Cobra Witch. Now, we really should go. It's not just Medusa who's after us now. Ever since I dropped my soul protect to do off the last swarm of snakes Medusa sent our way, the DWMA has been on our case as well."_

 _ **How she wished her words be true, and yet knew that someday, they would run into a dead end, and the witch Medusa would no doubt be there waiting for them. Head hunting was all the witch could think of, for her son was the biggest key to the success of whatever deranged plan she'd concocted. Kagome knew that she wanted to protect Crona, but she knew that the far more powerful Cobra Witch would someday grow tired of this game of cat and mouse...and she would strike with venom at her fangs...ready for the kill...**_

 **-x-x-x-**

 **(Five Years Later)**

In Death City...they should have been safe...but they weren't. It was present day, the day itself however, was insignificant. Was it a Thursday, or a Friday...Kagome couldn't answer if she'd wanted to. The last two weeks, she and Crona had done nothing but run from Medusa and her snakes, and finally, the witch was above them, and while her snakes were kept at a distance by Kagome's Hounds, she herself was descending on Kagome and Crona rather quickly. "For such an old lady, you sure move like a sprightly little girl."

"Faster then, considering you're so slow."

Kagome growled irritably, "leave us alone, you damn Witch!"

"Was that supposed to insult me? Silly little girl, you could have done so much with your life had you just taken to your studies as you'd been instructed. I heard from the old one-eyed bat that you were the Reincarnation of our Greatest Ancestor, the Lady Midoriko of the Shikon Eye. Yet here, all I see now is a foolish girl, who will die a foolish death." She turned her snake eyes to Crona who was hiding nervously behind Kagome, "Such a cowardly creature, and to think, someone would actually _die_ protecting it? Disgusting...Crona, come here!"

Crona jumped, and made to move fearfully, but Kagome snatched his hand and pulled him back roughly, then with a series of hand motions, she yelled out, "Woof, woof, bow, wow, bow, wow! Woof, woof, bow, bow, bow, wow!"

A shadow moved from behind Kagome, and Medusa took a slow and deliberating step back as her eyes examined her knew adversary. "I see, you aren't completely pathetic...but this won't stop me, and I plan to Crona tonight, so...say goodnight to your dog, brat!"

"SESSHOUMARU, POISON BITE!"

Medusa screamed out as teeth bit down hard on her leg as she'd just barely jumped out of the way of losing her head. "HOW THE HELL CAN YOU DO SOMETHING LIKE THAT!?"

"I told Crona, that no matter what...I WOULD PROTECT HIM...FROM YOU!"

The woman lashed out with two of the snakes from her arms, and while Sesshoumaru had managed to destroy one of them, most likely a decoy, Kagome had faced the wrath of the second, as it had coiled tightly around her neck and constricted mercilessly.

"I'll kill her Crona...if you don't come here, RIGHT NOW...I'll kill her!"

Crona tearfully ran to Medusa and pleaded for the woman to release her. "I'll do anything you say, just let her go, please! I'll never leave your side again, please, Lady Medusa, please!"

"...very well, Crona...for my _son_...I will let this mild annoyance go free...for now at least." A twisted grin found Medusa's lips as another snake coiled into her hand before she through it towards Kagome's still confined form, "...who knows what may happen later. If you come after Crona...I'll kill you in front of him..." The snake slithered into her mouth and Kagome cried out, thrashing as she tried to get away, but to no avail. "Haha, just in time, your other friends are here to see to you. Good riddance, you annoying mutt."

 **Kagome felt the snake holding her crippled limbs leave her, and despite that constriction disappearing, she still felt trapped. She was left to the mercy of whoever the DWMA had sent, and yet, all her blurry eyes could see, was the furthering sight of Crona's pink hair fading into the darkness of the shadows, once more.**

" _...Crona..."_

 **-x-x-x-**

 **Me: Here is chapter one of Misfits Living in a World on Fire, only a few title s are left on y list. I'll update more soon! Below, I'm going to post the titles of my other stories in the SE/IY or SE categories, and you guys can try your luck at picking the one that gets uploaded next. I won't give you pairings, use your imagination, but you can only pick ONE! I'm going to go finish the next chapter to this one.**

 **Soul Eater/InuYasha**

 _ **First Time Feeling**_

 _ **CRAZY in Love**_

 _ **Falling Star**_

 **Soul Eater**

 _ **I Want Your Bite**_

 _ **In the Night She Hears Him Calling**_

 _ **Rebirth**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Misfits Living in a World on Fire**

 **Summary: Kagome and Crona, it had always been Kagome and Crona. She had found him when he'd run away from Medusa, and years passing, she and Crona had stuck to each other like glue. When Kagome and Crona are sought after by the Witches Circle and the DWMA, how long can they stay on the run before someone catches up to the duo?**

 **Anime/Manga: Soul Eater/InuYasha**

 **Pairing: Kagome/Death the Kid**

 **Genre: Romance/Drama/Adventure**

 **Rated: M for Mature Content**

 **-x-x-x-**

" _We're going to be friends forever..." Kagome laughed, taking the hand of the pink haired boy next to her. He was still so scared, but she loved him. She really, really did. Even as he fidgeted uncertainly before squeezing her hand back._

" _Is it okay? I'm allowed to have a friend? I've never had one before..."_

" _You don't need permission to have friends, Crona...it's okay to be afraid, but share the weight of your fears with me, and I'll help you carry them."_

" _My blood is black, Kagome...can you be friends with someone whose blood is black?" A black figure pulled from Crona's back and started shoving Crona around, his bubble black eyes were staring at Kagome as it beat up on the pink haired boy. "Stop it...Ragnarok, please don't hit me...it hurts...it hurts, I said stop! You'll freak Kagome out. I already know, I can't deal with it. If she leaves me because of you...I don't know how to handle it!"_

 _Kagome's hands took Ragnarok and she brought the black_ _ **thing**_ _forward before hugging it tightly. "Crona...I love all of you. Every part of you...black blood, pink hair, strange dress and Ragnarok. It's all you, and that is all I need to know, to know I will always love you, and you and I will always be friends! You are my best friend, no matter what!" Kagome pulled back and hugged Crona next. Ragnarok moved around and stared curiously at Kagome, before settling on Crona's shoulder. "I will protect you, and shield you from anyone who tries to tell you otherwise."_

" _You promise?"_

 _ **You Promise?**_

 _Kagome laughed, "I promise."_

 _ **I Promise.**_

 _Darkness fell around the two, Ragnarok disappeared back inside Crona, a shadow covered Kagome and Crona before she felt his hands fade from hers. "Crona...?" Silence fell around her, and then, from the distance, she heard a twisted cackle, "Crona?" She called out louder in the darkness and shadows. No one answered to her calling, she felt tears forming in her eyes as she glanced hysterically around her. A figure formed in the distance, she saw Crona looking back at her sadly from over his shoulder before he turned away from her and started walking away into the darkness until the shadows finally swallowed him whole. Kagome moved to run towards him, reaching out to grab him,_ _ **"CRONA!?"**_

 **END DREAMSCAPE!**

Kagome shot forward, hand outstretched as if reaching for someone, but no one was there. No one...no one was there. She felt pain coursing through her body, no doubt from broken and crushed bones, but she didn't care. She was alone. _'...Crona...it was never you who needed me...It was me...who needed you.'_ Tears fell endlessly from her eyes as she stared sadly at her outstretched hand. He was out of reach, she couldn't see him anymore. Her dear Crona...and it was all her fault. "Had I fought harder, had I tried harder, or done something different...ANYTHING! ANYTHING WOULD HAVE BEEN BETTER! I could have died fighting to protect him, but he's gone...he's gone! CRONA~!" She cried out louder, her hands fisting in her shirt as she pulled her knees into her chest and laid her head against her knees. Shaking her head, she heard the sound of a door opening and turned her eyes to see a stone door opening. Realizing at that moment, that she was not safe. Her tears ceased, if only for the time being, as she watched a man with red hair walk into the only light that was provided by a small window in the stone bedroom. "..."

"Oh, please...don't stop talking on my account. I'm curious, who is Crona?"

"..." Kagome looked away from the red head, he moved closer. Hands in his pocket, he turned a bit and leaned against the wall of her room, just beside her. Still, she said nothing.

"He must have been important to you...I'd wager...something akin to family?" He asked, genuinely curious, and genuinely seeking information.

She turned her eyes to the light seeping in from the small window, "..."

"When you arrived, Kid mentioned that it looked like a pretty big battle had gone on, but you were alone, and with marks caused from constriction around your body. Tell me, who were you fighting? Who were you... _protecting_?"

Kagome looked up sharply, hearing the mockery in his voice, she glared, forcing herself to stand.

"Whoa! Hey, hey! You have broken ribs, and a cracked spinal cord! Lay back down!" The man tried to force her _gently_ back into the bed, but she knocked his hands off of her.

"My friend...my best friend...my brother... _she_ took him! I will get him back!" Her soul sparked dangerously around her, causing a sharp pain to shoot through her body. She dropped to her knee and clutched her ribs carefully as her soul forced her down. The guy in front of her dropped down beside her, a hand on her shoulder, another on her arm, as if ready to help her up should she try to stand. Shaking her head, she muttered softly under her breath. _"I know I didn't protect him...even though I had promised...I promised him...I promised him and still..."_

A pair of warm arms pulled her in gently, and Kagome found herself being hugged warmly by the red haired man in front of her. Her eyes wide in shock, her tears returning in fervor as she continued to think of Crona...and of the Witch who'd taken him from her. She couldn't do anything to get him back...not yet, she couldn't...but she _would_ get him back. _'Medusa...I don't know if this Snake inside of me relays my thoughts, words or feelings, but everything is the same...I will come for you, I will find you...and...I_ _ **will**_ _kill you!'_

 **-x-x-x-**

 **Me:** **So this is how it's all going to work. I recently wrote down the names of ALL OF MY UNFINISHED STORIES, on pieces of paper, folded them and put them in a container. I shake it, and then draw one. WHATEVER I DRAW gets written, and then placed back in the container. I can't redraw. Now...I WILL UPDATE FOR SURE! Next up is "Shy Boy"! See you all soon!**


End file.
